starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Adi Gallia/Canone
m |capelli= |ccchi=Blu |era=Era dell'Ascesa dell'Impero |affiliazione= *Ordine Jedi *Repubblica Galattica |maestri= |apprendisti=Siri Tachi }}Adi Gallia, una donna Tholotiana sensibile alla Forza, era una Magistra Jedi e membro dell’Alto Consiglio Jedi durante gli ultimi anni della Repubblica Galattica. Durante le Guerre dei Cloni, servì come Generale Jedi nel Grande Esercito della Repubblica e combatté numerose battaglie, lungo la durata del conflitto tra la Repubblica e i Separatisti. Nel 21 BBY, Gallia salvò Eeth Koth - un Maestro Jedi che era stato catturato dal Generale Grievous - con l’aiuto dei Cavalieri Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker, durante la battaglia di Seleucami. Fu uccisa un anno dopo sul pianeta Florrum, dove Gallia e Kenobi affrontarono i fratelli Darth Maul e Savage Opress. Biografia Primi anni Adi Gallia nacque da una famiglia benestante di diplomatici, che in quel periodo abitavano a Coruscant. Come individuo sensibile alla Forza fu trovata dall’Ordine Jedi e diventò un Maestro Jedi. Gallia guadagnò un posto nel Consiglio Jedi, e mise in guardia i suoi colleghi riguardo le sospette attività della Federazione dei Mercanti, nel sistema Naboo. L'invasione di Naboo Gallia era presente quando Qui-Gon Jinn si recò al Tempio Jedi per riportare al Consiglio dell’attacco da parte di un misterioso guerriero, che pensava essere un Signore dei Sith. Jinn chiese anche che un giovane, da lui trovato su Tatooine, Anakin Skywalker, fosse addestrato come Jedi, dal momento che Jinn pensava fosse il Prescelto. Gallia, insieme al resto del Consiglio Jedi, era scettica rispetto a questa decisione, e anche se fosse d'accordo a testare le doti di Skywalker, si rifiutò di addestrarlo, poiché era troppo grande, aveva avuto tempo di coltivare delle relazioni affettive e, per questo, era vulnerabile al Lato Oscuro della Forza. Dopo la morte di Jinn, per mano di Darth Maul durante la battaglia di Naboo, Gallia e il Consiglio concessero a Obi-Wan Kenobi di addestrare Skywalker come suo Padawan per adempiere l’ultimo desiderio di Jinn. Gallia fu presente al funerale di Jinn. Crisi Separatista Adi Gallia continuò a servire nel Consiglio Jedi durante la Crisi Separatista. Nel 22 BBY, lei, e i suoi colleghi del Consiglio, approvarono la missione di spionaggio di Kenobi ai danni del Cacciatore di Taglie Jango Fett, così come approvarono quella di Skywalker: proteggere la Senatrice Padmé Amidala da coloro che volevano ucciderla. Guerre dei Cloni Gallia era un membro della squadra d’assalto che Mace Windu prese con sé su Geonosis in un riuscito tentativo di salvare Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi e Padmé Amidala, che erano stati condannati a morte dal Conte Dooku, nell’Arena di Petranaki. Gallia sopravvisse a quella che diventò, nella storia della galassia, la prima battaglia della Guerra dei Cloni, e presto diventò un Generale Jedi del Grande Esercito della Repubblica. Missione su Bray Durante i primi giorni delle Guerre dei Cloni, Adi Gallia e Obi-Wan Kenobi intrapresero una missione su Bray, in seguito alla richiesta di aiuto dei nativi all’Ordine Jedi. Durante la missione, i Jedi scoprirono la presenza del Conte Dooku e di Lord Ravna, questo portò a uno scontro che si concluse con la cattura di Ravna sotto le mura della Cittadella della Luce. I Brayani erano di nuovo liberi dal suo potere. Salvataggio di Eeth Koth Quando Eeth Koth venne catturato, nel 21 BBY dalla Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, Adi Gallia vide il suo rapimento in tempo reale, grazie a un ologramma. I Jedi erano turbati da quanto avevano visto e tutti, a parte Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi e Mace Windu, restarono. Wolffe scoprì che Koth si trovava nel sistema Seleucami grazie al movimento delle sue dita, con il quale stava mandando un messaggio in codice, sapendo che i Jedi al Tempio stavano guardando. Gallia fu sorpresa che si trovasse lì, dal momento che aveva precedentemente pensato che Koth non fosse in quel settore. Lei, insieme a Kenobi e Skywalker, andarono a salvarlo. Quando arrivarono, Kenobi ingaggiò uno scontro con il Generale Grievous, mentre Skywalker e Gallia perlustravano la nave in cerca di Koth. Dopo aver distrutto il droide che sorvegliava Koth e averlo salvato, corsero da Kenobi. Nonostante i Jedi avessero intenzione di catturare Grievous, mentre si trovava a bordo della nave di Kenobi, Grievous riuscì a scappare in un guscio di salvataggio, che atterrò sul pianeta Seleucami. Mentre Kenobi e Skywalker davano la caccia a Grievous, Gallia portò Koth su una fregiata medica. Conseguenze del massacro di Devaron Nel 20 BBY, insieme a Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin e Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia esaminò i corpi del Maestro Jedi Halsey e del suo Padawan, Knox, dopo che la Squadra Delta li aveva riportati al Tempio Jedi. Gallia pensò che le morti fossero causate da Asajj Ventress, ma sapeva che l’assassina di Dooku era stata uccisa durante la battaglia di Sullust. La battaglia di Lola Sayu Adi Gallia andò con Plo Koon, Kit Fisto e Saesee Tiin su Lola Sayu, per salvare Obi-Wan Kenobi e la sua squadra. Gallia, Fisto e Tiin assediarono il pianeta, mentre Koon salvava Kenobi e le sue truppe ancora in vita. Fuggendo dalla Cittadella, i Jedi tornarono a Coruscant. La cattura di Grievous L’incrociatore di Gallia fu attaccato da una nave Separatista, sotto il comando del Generale Grievous. Gallia si scontrò con il cyborg quando entrò a bordo della sua nave, ma fu sconfitta e catturata. Guardò mentre Grievous attaccava una nave pirata. Gallia fu presto salvata da Plo Koon, Wolffe e il 104esimo Battaglione; di nuovo, Grievous riuscì a scappare prima di essere catturato. Schermaglia su Florrum e morte Gallia, più tardi, aiutò Obi-Wan Kenobi mentre dava la caccia a Darth Maul e Savage Opress, suo fratello, nell’Orlo Esterno. I Jedi rintracciarono i loro bersagli su Florrum e aiutarono il pirata Hondo Ohnaka, mentre era impegnato in una battaglia contro di loro. Gallia fu uccisa da Savage Opress. Con la sua morte, lasciò un posto libero nel Consiglio Jedi, che fu riempito da Stass Allie. Legacy Poco dopo la battaglia nella Fortezza di Vader, Vader entrò in un portale costruito da Lord Momin. Il suo intento era quello di far risorgere Padmé Amidala. Mentre camminava attraverso le visioni, incontrò Gallia insieme ad altri Jedi, con la spada laser pronta per combattere. Ad ogni modo, Vader uccise tutte le illusioni. Mentre trapassava Gallia, le parole “Lascia che il passato muoia” gli risuonavano in testa. Personalità e caratteristiche Adi Gallia aveva gli occhi blu e pelle scura con chiazze blu. Era molto conosciuta, grazie anche alla sua aggressività, ed era una donna severa e concentrata. Gallia criticava le tattiche audaci degli altri, in particolare quelle di Skywalker e Kenobi, ma raramente li biasimava, poiché le loro azioni si rivelavano sempre efficaci. Era anche una valida fonte di intelletto per il Senato. Poteri e abilità Adi Gallia era specializzata nell’uso della Forma V, ed era una pilota talentuosa. Equipaggiamento Adi Gallia possedeva una spada laser a lama blu. Indossava abiti Jedi e una tunica Jedi. Dietro le quinte Adi Gallia fu interpretata da Gin Clarke in Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma. Deve la sua voce ad Angelique Perrin, nella versione in lingua originale di Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Ci sono due fonti contrastanti riguardo il mondo natale di Gallia: Ultimate Star Wars afferma che provenga da Tholoth, mentre Star Wars: Absolute Everything You Need to Know e Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Update and Exanded affermano che il suo pianeta natale sia Coruscant. Allo stesso tempo, la vecchia Enciclopedia su StarWars.com fissa l’altezza di Gallia a 1.74 metri. Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Update afferma che lei sia alta 1.84 metri. Comparse * Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma * Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni * Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith '' * ''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII '' * ''Tales from Vader's Castle 2: Count Dooku: Prince of Darkness! '' Categoria:Jedi Categoria:Maestri Jedi Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Jedi morti nelle Guerre dei Cloni Categoria:Membri del Consiglio Jedi Categoria:Coruscanti Categoria:Membri dell'Alto Consiglio Jedi post-Ruusan